


Teach me

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I want to know how it works.





	Teach me

Our tale starts in a secret room near Ravenclaw Tower that only two people in the whole school know exist, Colin Creevey and Rowena Ravenclaw. Rowena is curious about Colin's camera.

Rowena shook the camera and asked, "How does this muggle contraption work?"

Colin said, "Don't shake it like that, you might break it." He added, "Here, give it to me and I can show you, if you like?"

Rowena handed him the camera and insisted, "Teach me."

Colin showed her how the camera worked and took a picture of her.

He held the camera up and stated, "See, there's the picture I just took."

Rowena gasped. "Wow, that's amazing." 

Colin shrugged and smirked. "It's just a camera."

Rowena inquired, "What's that metal plate for?"

Colin told her, "It's the flash, makes pictures brighter."

Rowena queried, "May I have a go?"

Colin smiled. "Sure."

Rowena took the camera off him and took a picture of him.

She held the camera up to him and grinned. "I prefer the real thing."

"Pictures are never as good as the real thing," said Colin in agreement. He went on, "Would you like to go on a date with me, Rowena?"

Rowena beamed, "Of course, I'll pick the location."

Colin smiled. "I look forward to it."


End file.
